Sailor Honey Makes the Scene
by EmberFireRose
Summary: A cross of three series. Trapped in female form Ranma must learn to deal with enemies inherited from the person who supposedly drowned in the spring as well as dealing with training her new friends and dealing with thier enemies as well.


Disclaimer: Don't own but god I wish I did.

Sitting quietly on top of the roof of the dojo belonging to her father's friend, Ranma let out a soft sigh. She had honestly thought that Akane, the youngest of the Tendo sisters had wanted to truly be friends. As soon as the violent tomboy heard the story behind Jusenkyo. Well, not the whole true story, there was no way she was telling all of it with the way the middle daughter watched her predatorily. It was kind of funny though when they saw her father change into a panda, the pandafied man had never been so happy to have a curse so he could prove their story to the Tendo family.

Then again, maybe if the old fart couldn't prove their story she wouldn't be in the mess she was in now. She was stuck in her form as the pool she fell in was different from the others, the template it took wasn't from a human, not a complete human anyways. That caused the magic to go haywire, cursing some victims to be normal human girls who could change back while other victims had more unique problems, the main one being trapped in the cursed form. Ranma was one of the lucky ones being trapped in the red haired girl form.

"Lucky my ass." Ranma grumbled rubbing the permanent choker around her neck, her finger tracing the heart on it. It was a great mystery to her but thankfully the Amazons were able to shed some light on it as the matriarch had made her an Amazon herself even though she had to leave soon afterwards. She was practically dragged back to Japan to find out at the last moment the truth for it as the fool had convinced Soun that there was a cure somewhere and then Akane would be able to marry a male Ranma.

As if, the curse as far as she knew was permanent and she had almost given up on life after learning that. If it wasn't for Cologne and Shampoo, hell even that blind fool had helped, she would have probably killed herself in her extreme depression. It wasn't like she was over it though, her life had completely changed and though she didn't believe all the crap about girls being weak anymore she had still lost everything that she had known. It still bothered her at times but she had helped many people on their travels back with her new abilities without anyone knowing any better. She was mistaken for someone else though as she met some of the goons roughing up innocents, the Panther Claw if she remembered right. They were strong but stupid so easily beat with a few tricks and her martial arts skill.

"Where are you pervert?" Akane was calling from below making the redhead groan in annoyance, she didn't want to deal with the spoiled brat anymore tonight. Climbing to her feet she crouched down, gathering her feet under herself before springing herself high in the air jumping from the Tendo home to the roof a few buildings away. As soon as she felt her feet touchdown she didn't wait before launching herself high in the air again laughing a little as she enjoyed the wind whipping through her hair, brushing against her face making her feel alive. It reminded her that despite not being quite human still she was still human in every way that counted.

Forgetting her troubles for a time she just enjoyed the night air against her skin, reaching back and undoing her pigtail letting her hair free so it could blow freely as she continued her roof hopping forgetting about time and distance until she stumbled on a battle below. Stopping on a roof above she looked down to see five girls in sailor fukus battling what could only be described as a woman in a bad cosplay costume surrounded by unconscious police officers. They had to be the Sailor Senshi she had read about in the tabloids and newspapers since arriving back in Japan though they were a lot younger than she had believed they would be.

Looking back at the police officers she couldn't sense any life force from them, they had a darker energy though not like the woman the senshi were fighting. Watching the officers she failed to see the final attack on the woman but she caught the thing turning into dust. The girls all sighed in relief but tensed up immediately when a familiar voice called out.

"Well done children." A woman wearing golden armor laughed, clapping as she walked into view, "Well done indeed."

"Who are you?" The blonde, twin ponytail girl demanded.

"I'm merely a messenger from my Mistress." The woman smirked.

"Yeah, well what's your message?" The girl with the long black hair asked, exhaustion in her voice though she tried t hide it behind her anger.

Ranma wasn't sure what was going on but she knew the senshi couldn't handle what was coming up if the little bit of fighting she did pay attention to indicated anything. They worked decently as a team but they could barely handle one powerful enemy and if the officers was what she thought they were the senshi was going to be in over their heads.

"Surrender the crystal or die." The golden woman who Ranma knew was named Gold Claw laughed.

"Yeah, and your going to take it from us?" The ponytailed brunette asked. Ranma had to admit privately to herself, the girl was cute and the way she moved screamed martial artist. Of course no where near Ranma's own level but the girl seemed more than competent?

"Why would I get my hands dirty when I have minions to do it for me?" Gold Claw laughed manically, snapping her fingers. The officers suddenly jumped to their feet before spinning around quickly throwing off their costumes and stopping to reveal panther claw minions. Men in black suits and overcoats, hats and masks with golden hand guns stood surrounding the girls.

"Guess its time to get to work." Ranma sighed touching the heart on her choker with two fingers. She couldn't use her normal fighting form, it would cause to much suspicion from the media Smiling she started to jump from the roof deciding what to do.

Sailor Moon watched helplessly as one of the men grabbed Sailor Mercury and held her in a head lock pointing the gun directly at the blue girl's head. She wasn't sure if the magic would protect any of them from a normal, everyday gun. Their fukus were designed to give protection from physical damage but was mainly to protect from magical damage. She couldn't risk Sailor Mercury's life in that way, she didn't have a choice but she swore to get the crystal back.

"Okay, I'll give it to you just please let her go." Sailor Moon said sadly despite the protests from the girl's around her. She was about to summon the crystal from her locket when one of the men in black punched the one holding Sailor Mercury freeing the girl. Looking closer Sailor Moon could tell that the one who freed Sailor Mercury was actually a girl.

"How dare you?" Gold Claw demanded, then eyes widened. "No, it can't be! Who the hell are you?"

"Ha ha ha, that's easy Gold Turtle!" The female in black laughed, visibly upsetting the woman in gold with the jibe. "Sometimes I am a master martial artist! Others I might be the traitorous Panther Claw Minion! But the truth of it is, I am…" Touching a choker on her neck with two fingers, "HONEY FLASH!" the black exploded by a bright flash of pink causing Sailor Moon to wince at the brightness until it died down. Looking up she saw what looked like a red haired senshi with red skirt and blue bows holding a sword ready to attack. "Warrior of love, Sailor Honey!"


End file.
